Aikawa Maho
Years Old |height= 163cm |group= SKE48 |Team= Team S |debuted= February, 2013 / 6th Generation |colour= ffc213 |}} Aikawa Maho is a member of SKE48's Team S. Profile * Name: Aikawa Maho * Birth Date: March 26, 1999 (age ) * Birth Place: Kanagawa, Japan * Status: **2013-02-28: SKE48 Member **2014-02-24: Team S Member **2017-12-31: Graduated * Specialty: Classical ballet * Hobbies: Napping, Eating * Motto: "Sente wa mante" (先手は万手; the first blow is half the battle) * Favorite Phrase: "Thanks for the food!" * What's something you like to say? "Nemui" (I'm sleepy) * Favorite Subject: Art * Favorite Colors: Yellow, Pink * Favorite Sport: Classical ballet * Favorite Food: Karaage Trivia * She has two pet cats named Lucy and Min. * She graduated from high school in March 2016. She began university in April 2017, majoring in photography. * She most notably gets along with Nakanishi Kana, Murota Mizuki and Keyakizaka46's Sasaki Rikako. * She said she'd like to eat ramen with Nakanishi Kana. * Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako slept over at Aikawa's house to get to know each other better. * According to Miyamoto Karin, Aikawa loves fried chicken (karaage). Aikawa is a certified Karaagenist, which she passed the test on the Japan KARAAGE Association site. In 2017, she became the #1 ranked Karaagenist in Japan. * She is a big fan of Ultraman, and frequently collects Ultraman merchandise. Especially merchandise of the uchuu-jin. * She is a huge astronomy enthusiast, and especially loves the moon. She keeps track of it's phases and frequently takes pictures of the moon through her telescope, posting it on her blog afterwards. * Because of her spacey personality, and hobbies, other members jokingly call her an alien. * She began practicing ballet when she was in her first year of elementary school. * In March 2016, she released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray titled Greeting ~Aikawa Maho~. * On January 11, 2017, it is announced that Aikawa would halt her activities from SKE48 for a while in order to rest and receive treatment for panic disorder. She had reported headaches, dizziness, nausea, breathing difficulties and panic attacks which led to her being unable to participate in concerts, and her subsequent diagnosis. Aikawa noted that she hopes to help fight the stigma against panic disorder alongside others with the condition. * On March 3, 2017, an update was released that Aikawa would continue to be absent for all SKE48 concerts from March to mid-May. * On July 12, 2017, an update was released in which the representative director of SKE48 stated that Aikawa wants to continue her activities in SKE48, but must continue resting until the end of their 2017 fall tour. The company would have a discussion with Aikawa and her family to decide what will happen in the future while looking at her progress and the doctor's diagnosis. Aikawa has said her panic attacks have been decreasing after half a year. She was unable to leave the house from January to March, but has been getting better by going out little by little and taking a university entrance exam. At the start of university she worried about an attack occurring, however, her anxiety lessened because of the pleasant environment. She has been in contact with the other SKE48 member and recently met with Kamikokuryo Moe. Although the doctor diagnosed that she is able to spend her daily life without any trouble, she still needs to be careful about straining herself under times of pressure. Therefore she would continue resting and asked everyone to wait a while longer. * On December 31, 2017, an announcement was posted to the SKE48 website, stating that Aikawa had decided to graduate from SKE48. After her graduation, she continued with her university education, majoring in photography, and opened up a personal Instagram account. Singles * 12gatsu no Kangaroo Category: SKE48 6th Generation Category: 1999